Chip platform capabilities of an electronic device are constantly strengthened along with continuous development of science and technology. Thanks to development from single-core CPUs to multi-core CPUs, a computing capability is constantly strengthened and more application programs are run simultaneously. In addition, screen sizes and resolution of electronic devices are also increased. Therefore, peak power consumption of electronic devices increases significantly.
In the prior art, when an electronic device runs, electricity consumption of a running platform and electricity consumption of application programs of the electronic device are two major sources of electricity consumption of the electronic device. In general cases, a running platform of an electronic device runs normally at a voltage greater than a lowest shutdown threshold. Once a voltage provided by a battery of the electronic device is lower than the lowest shutdown threshold, the running platform is aborted abnormally, which triggers an automatic shutdown of the electronic device. The abnormal abortion of the running platform of the electronic device does great harm to the electronic device, for example, losses of running data and disruptions to stability of the running platform. Therefore, in order to ensure that the voltage of the battery of the electronic device with heavy load does not drop below the lowest shutdown threshold of the running platform, a shutdown voltage, that is, a general shutdown threshold, is set to a high voltage.
However, because of the high shutdown voltage of the electronic device that is set, an excessive amount of electricity cannot be used efficiently, resulting in low utilization of battery electricity. It can be seen that, an electronic device in the prior art has a technical problem of low utilization of battery electricity.